Dare
by Ilyik
Summary: ABCs of Writing prompt. Ben and Rey are forced together at one of Rose's parties. What better way to get the two together than alcohol and a game of Truth or Dare?
1. Drive

**A/N: ABCs of Writing prompt D. Let's see where this goes! Probably won't be a one-shot lol I'm such a sucker for character development... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it all the same! R&R!**

* * *

**DARE**

_Chapter 1: Drive_

* * *

Tonight was going _swell_! Rose couldn't make it to pick her up, since it was her party. Finn couldn't come get her because he was trying to help Rose around their shared apartment. Poe was already too preoccupied with things, though she didn't know what things Finn was talking about... Zorii didn't answer her phone. Paige was sick. There was literally no one to come get her for the party. Rose insisted that she had someone to come get her, a friend of her employer, she said. Rey rolled her eyes as she waited in her living room, adjusting her outfit for the umpteenth time tonight. It was already 6:30 and her ride was supposed to be here by now. She didn't have a number to contact them at, nor did she even have a name. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, a headache starting to form from all the frustration. Was this party really worth it? Sure, she hadn't seen Rose in what seemed like forever, since they were both so busy, but this night was turning into a nightmare.

She heard a car pull up and she peeked out the window. She didn't recognize it. It was a black Camaro with red markings. Her brows shot up at the sight of such a beautiful car. She observed a man getting out of the car, long black hair to his shoulders and a large frame, dressed all in black as he looked up at the building. She couldn't really see his face that well, being on the second floor. Eh, he probably wasn't even there for her anyway. She sighed as she whipped out her phone and started to text Rose, pulling herself away from the window to sit on the couch and kick her heels up on the coffee table. _"No one's here yet... Are they even coming?"_ She sent the message and huffed out a sigh, glancing around her apartment quietly. She was so bored. She debated just playing a video game or something, but she decided against it.

Her phone buzzed and as she read it, her head tilted to the side in confusion. _"They're there, Rey. Give them a minute to climb the stairs or something. Enjoy the ride over! Can't wait to see you!"_ She rolled her eyes at Rose's enthusiasm and let a small smile come to her lips. That girl was always so enthusiastic. It was nice. She had turned into a bit of a hard case the older she had gotten, but Rose maintained that gentle, fun loving persona Rey always knew her as. She didn't recall a single day that Rose was ever sad. She snuggled into her couch and closed her eyes, only to be shocked beyond compare when a knock rapped at her door.

Rey quirked a brow and stood as she walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw the man from downstairs with the Camaro. He was looking away, down the hallway as if he were surveying his surroundings. She shrugged and opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes dark, hair darker. His face was an interesting one, she thought. Such angled features. Such a masculine jaw. His face seemed to command respect. His stare was a little blank though, as if he were uninterested. But as he considered the woman before him, she could tell that there was something hidden behind his dark eyes.

"Rose sent me. Get your things. We need to go," he said as he turned on his heel without another word, stalking down the hallway. Rey blinked several times at his rudeness. Wow! Hadn't even met this man before and already she hated him. She growled to herself as she snatched her keys off the entry table and locked her door with a huff. The nerve of this man thinking he could command her like that. This was going to be an annoying 45 minutes. She mumbled under her breath as she stalked down the hall, talking about how rude this idiot was and such. Then, she ran into his back at the top of the stairs. She blinked out of her stupor and glared up at him. "Do you make it a habit to talk to yourself?" he asked as he shot an arrogant smirk over his shoulder.

"Do you make it a habit to aggravate everyone you meet?" she hissed back, crossing her arms as she glared at his smirk.

He scoffed. "It's ok. I'm used to crazy," he said as he walked down the stairs, hands in his pockets. Rey's eyes widened as she stared in shock at the man's boldness. He didn't even know her and he called her crazy!? What sort of man did Rose know?! She stared after him and he stopped at the bottom of the first flight. "Did your shoes melt into the floor? Don't tell me you need to be carried," he said as he shot a dark brow up at her.

She let out a frustrated growl as she stalked down the stairs in her heels, making it sound as if she were stomping as she glared at him. He just grinned at her and continued walking when she joined him after the first flight. He stayed a comfortable distance away from her as she glared daggers at his back. However, the more she considered him, the more she noticed. He wore dark colors. Was he goth? Emo? Punk? Definitely seemed like a punk to her. Maybe he was one of those metal heads. She rolled her eyes at that. That fit, too. She realized she didn't even know his name. She'd just call him Darkside for now. She didn't really care to know anything else. But still... there was something appealing about this mocking between them. It seemed right. It was actually rather fun. She had to do better to keep him on his toes. She had been so caught off guard by his remarks that she didn't really know how to respond until now. Oh, game on, brother.

They made it down the stairs and he walked to the Camaro, opening the door for her and waiting for her to get in. She stared curiously at his gentlemanly gesture. Was he for real? She walked to the passenger side and slid in quietly, Darkside shutting the door behind her once she was in. She took the short time to look around on the inside. It was clean. Surprisingly clean. Not a speck of dust on the black interior. She couldn't wait to hear it roar to life. She loved cars. As she continued to look around, a spicy smell hit her nose. And then Darkside was in the car next to her. The spice grew stronger. Was that... his smell? Oh, she was liking this smell, that was for sure. She risked a glance at him as he started to engine. It roared to life, just as she expected, and it sounded amazing. She felt a bright smile come to her face as she considered the car a little longer. Until he talked again, which ruined her bliss. "You seem to be enjoying the car as much as all the other bimbo women I've met." It wasn't malicious. It was more playful than anything, as if he were goading her into another exchange.

She looked over at him then and shrugged. "I don't know what bimbos you're interested in, but I at least know my way around a car."

"Do you now?" he asked in disbelief.

"My guardian taught me about cars and I worked in his shop for a while," she said with a shrug. When he didn't respond back to her, she smirked. "What? A little sad you're not dealing with a stupid car chasing bimbo?" she cooed sarcastically.

He hesitated for a moment and glanced at her with a small grin. "No. Relieved, actually," he said as he kept driving, hopping onto the interstate. Her cheeks started to heat up at the grin he gave her. Was he always that attractive? She looked away and glanced out the window. This was going to be a long drive...

"So, how'd you get roped into picking me up, Darkside?" she asked as she kept looking out the window.

He raised a brow at her and couldn't help but snicker at the nickname. "Darkside?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Well, you're dressed in black and you have an even darker personality. And I don't know your real name. So, it fits."

He shrugged. He figured it was all right. "Rose and Poe work for my mother. Rose called my mother and, as parents often interfere, designated me as the delivery person." He let out a huff of annoyance. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and considered him for a moment. He seemed to be as uncomfortable about this as she was. She actually felt sorry for him. She didn't really know what it was like to have a mother figure to interfere. She looked back out the window as she felt the loneliness start to surface again. She'd never been able to hold down any sort of relationship, let alone friendship. Rose was... Rose was a good person. Even when Rey didn't contact her, Rose would call and keep the line of communication open. Rose always included her in things. She was her only friend. Her only good friend. Until she met Finn and Poe. Those three were really good friends of hers. "What about you?"

She blinked out of her stupor and looked over at him. "Pardon?"

"How did you get roped into being picked up by a random guy you've never met?" he asked with a small grin.

She shrugged. "Rose said she knew of someone to come get me. And I trust her, which meant that I trust whoever she sends for me," she said as she glanced over at him. "Unless it is misplaced?"

He felt his own cheeks tinge a slight pink as he tried to nonchalantly shrug. "I wouldn't consider myself trustworthy."

"Well, you kept your word to come pick up a crazy girl, so that's trustworthy isn't it?"

He didn't say anything back. He just concentrated on the drive as she watched the scenery fly by. A comfortable silence fell upon them and Rey felt her eyes start to close in contentment, feeling the headache start to take over. It dawned on her that she hadn't had any caffeine today... Withdrawal? She felt the car start to veer off to an exit as she realized that this was nowhere close to their exit. She looked over at him, a small rising fear present in her face. "Coffee," he said as he turned and made his way to a coffee shop. She nodded and leaned her head back against the seat, eyes closed. When they stopped, she was already asleep. He looked over at her and saw her peaceful sleeping face, admiring the woman in his front seat for the second time since they'd met. Her makeup was minimal. Her brown hair was pulled back into triple buns as a few tendrils stayed at the side of her face. She wore a blue cowl neck and dark blue jeans with black heeled booties. She was really... beautiful. He pressed his lips together as he realized he couldn't just go in an order something because what if she didn't like it? He sighed to himself, wondering why he cared. "Hey," he called, voice loud enough that it should have woken her.

Nothing.

He sighed again, hesitantly reaching out to touch her shoulder to lightly shake her. "Hey, wake up," he said as he shook her one last time. She blinked awake and looked around as he retracted his hand. When her sleepy eyes landed on him, she sat up straight and realized where she was. "Coffee?" he asked with an amused grin. She blushed and got out of the car without a word. He found it rather appealing, honestly. She was either comfortable enough around him to sleep, or she was just that tired. He was leaning toward the second option. They walked into the coffee shop and she yawned loudly, making him chuckle quietly. He put in his order and told the woman at the counter that he was paying for Rey's as well, no matter what she got. If there was change leftover, she could keep it. It was amusing to see offer to pay, but look at the woman with evident confusion. When the woman at the counter pointed at him, Rey's face going over to him, her cheeks turned pink as she curtly nodded at the woman and walked over to him with a scowl.

"You didn't need to do that," she said with a huff.

"I know, but it was a lot easier than watching you stumble through your wallet to pay the accurate amount in your sleep-deprived stupor," he replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Darkside?" she quipped with a roll of her eyes. She then thought that they'd have to call out their names. She would finally know his name! She looked up at him and saw him lean his head back against the wall with a sigh, eyes closing as well. It was then that she realized how tall he was compared to her. She wasn't exactly short, but he was taller than her, which was... interesting, to say the least. His figure was broad. She could tell he had muscles through his long-sleeved black shirt with a gray hoodie overtop it. He wore simple black jeans and black boots. He was... attractive, she supposed.

She turned to look at the woman reading the name on the coffee and felt a flutter in her stomach. "Darkside!" she called, making Rey deadpan. She looked up at the man and found an amused smirk playing on his lips as he walked over to get his coffee. On his way back, he saw her staring in disbelief.

"You look disappointed," he said as he sipped his coffee.

"Did you seriously-"

"Yep."

Rey couldn't help it as she let out a laugh. She'd never seen someone own a name as he did and it was quite hilarious to have his nickname called out in a coffee shop. The best part was that he was completely unfazed by the situation. When her laughter died down, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled up at him mischievously. "At this point, I don't care what your name is. Darkside is definitely going to stick," she said with a small snicker. He gave her a small grin and shrugged.

The lady came back to the counter and read the label. "Yours is up," he commented, hiding a smirk behind his coffee.

She went to walk to the counter, just as the lady called the name on it. "Sunshine!" Rey blinked in confusion. The lady held out her coffee to her and Rey eyed it suspiciously, thinking that maybe it wasn't hers. She verified that it was correct and she remembered that he had paid for hers. She rounded on him and looked at his face, seeing him snicker as he watched the emotions play out on her face.

She walked to his side and stared up at him. "'Sunshine'? Why?"

He shrugged again. "Rose said your name is Rey. Plus, we seem to be opposites. So if I'm 'Darkside', then you must be 'Sunshine.' Come on, time to go, Sunshine," he said as he walked out the door.

Rey didn't know if she wanted to blush or if she wanted to be indignant. She looked at the name label on her cup and decided that she would be flattered. With a small smile, she followed him out the door to see him waiting at the passenger side, door open for her again. She smirked at him and got in, allowing him to close the door. When he got into the car, she hid behind her coffee, cradling it like it was liquid life. "Thanks for the coffee," she said as she sipped it again. He nodded and took off to go to Rose's. He realized that little by little, he didn't mind her company.


	2. Dare

**A/N: So the first chapter was a little fun. Hopefully this will not turn into a full blown story. I already have a full blown story in the works so keep an eye out for that one. Just as a heads up, there are some characters in here that are not chronologically correct. But this is AU so it's allowed right? LOL At any rate, please enjoy the**** next part. One more after this! R&R!**

* * *

**DARE**

_Chapter 2: Dare_

* * *

They finally arrived at Rose's house and parked the car. They both got out and made their way to the door, only to be met by Rose with an eager smile on her face. "Rey! I'm so happy to see you! I take it he took care of you?" she said with a bright smile.

Rey smiled back at her and nodded. "It was fun," she said as she glanced up at Darkside to see him look away with a slight hint of pink.

"Good, good! Come on in. There's drinks and food, in case you get hungry. Games will be starting soon!" she giggled as she bounced away, leaving Darkside and Rey to stand there quietly.

Rey looked up at him and saw a scowl on his face. "You hate parties?" He nodded. "So do I."

"Then why come?"

Rey smiled at him. "Rose." He looked off to the side. "Why did you come?"

He glared at the grass. "Supervision," he mumbled.

Rey started to snicker. "Well, let's try to make the best of it. Come on, Darkside," she said as she grabbed his hand and led him inside. When they went inside, they were met with the sound of music and smells of food and drink. Rose certainly knew how to throw a party!

"Hey, Rey!" She turned to look at the familiar voice and let go of Darkside's hand to hug Poe, who lifted her off the ground and spun her a moment. "Glad you could come." Rey smiled at him. Poe's eyes then met Darkside's, earning him a glare. "Are you actually staying, King of Darkness?"

Darkside scoffed and walked away to find a drink. Rey frowned as she looked at Poe. "Why were you rude to him?"

Poe snorted. "He's not exactly rainbows and sparkles, Rey."

"Doesn't mean you need to be a jerk," she hissed as she walked away to find Darkside again, but Poe grabbed her wrist. "Poe-"

"Rey. Watch yourself around him. Seriously..."

Rey glared at him, snatched her wrist away and walked off to find him alone in the kitchen, drinking a beer. She walked up to him carefully. "Hey..." He raises his eyes to look at her, then averted them just as quickly. She reached in the fridge to get a soda and sighed as she leaned against the counter opposite him. "Sorry about Poe."

He remained silent. Poe was always a jerk to him. Always going on about privileges and being Leia's son and all that. Poe was just the worker, but he was the son that worked, too. It made it really hard on him because Poe always thought that any assignment Ben got was because of the privilege of being Leia's son, which should have gone to Poe instead. It always resulted in arguments, which Rose always broke up. She'd always apologized to him, but Poe was always disrespectful to him. It ground his nerves so bad, but he wouldn't do anything about it. He just suffered the treatment, never once telling his mother because he could handle it just fine. He didn't care about Poe's thoughts of him anyway. He would inherit the business when Leia was gone and there was nothing Poe could do about it except quit.

"Darkside?"

"Ben," he corrected as he swigged his beer.

Rey smiled at him. "Ben..." she said to herself, acknowledging the correction and trying it out on her tongue. He realized he liked his name falling from her lips. "Poe can be a jerk sometimes... Don't let it ruin your night." Ben shrugged. He was used to Poe trying to ruin things for him. It made no difference to him. "How about we-"

"Rey! It's time to play a game! Grab Ben!" Rose called from the other room.

Rey looked at Ben and gave him an inviting grin. He frowned and rolled his eyes as she dragged him by the wrist into the other room with the others. There were faces she'd never seen before... Rose apparently didn't waste time with introductions as she went on to explain the game. "Ok! So this is a twist on Truth or Dare. Same rules as usual, you pick truth or dare to start but if you choose not to answer the truth you can pass it to someone else or you can take a shot. If you choose dare, and choose not to do the dare, you take two shots then pass the dare to whoever you want and they have to do it."

"And if they don't?" Poe asked with a grin at Ben.

Rose smiled. "If they don't... they get tazed!"

Rey's jaw fell open. "You can't be serious!"

Rose smiled and shrugged. "Guys can get tazed and girls get pushed in the pool." Rey still couldn't believe it and Ben simply shook his head at the sheer ignorance of it all. "And just to make sure everyone plays... I've hidden your keys. You can have them back after completing 3 dares."

Rey saw Ben's anger flare as he glared at Poe. He didn't know how he was involved but he knew he had to have been in order to mock him some more. This man has an apparent vendetta against him. He felt a hand in his and when he looked down at the source, he was met with a soft comforting smile: Rey. He felt him marl's relax as he let his long fingers curl around her smaller hand, giving it a grateful squeeze. This didn't go unnoticed by Poe because he shout the two a mischievous grin. "Well, I guess I'll start us off then." Rose nodded her consent. "Rey. Truth or Dare?"

Rey knew Poe all too well. "Truth." She wasn't about to let him get the jump on her. He loved stirring up trouble. Not this time.

"Oh! I forgot to mention something," Rose said with a small smile. "Rey, since you don't have keys to earn back, you need to help Ben earn his since you rode together. You also need to do three dares on top of Ben's three."

Rey shoot her a half-hearted glare before sighing and turning back to Poe. "Truth."

Poe shrugged. "What type of guy are you into?"

Rey tilted her head in confusion. "Um... tall? Good listener." She thought for a moment and realized she was still holding Ben's hand. She gave it a light squeeze for her own comfort before continuing. "Sense of humor. He has to keep me on my toes, too, so quick witted."

Poe and Rose nodded. "Your turn, Rey," Rose said with a smile.

Rey glared at Poe. "Truth or Dare, Poe?"

Poe snickered. "Dare."

"Balance a beer bottle on your head-"

Poe laughed aloud. "That's it?!"

"Balance it on your head for two turns, but if you drop it, you need to wear a bra outside your shirt until the end of the game," she finished, earning a wide-eyed look from him. "Still confident?"

Poe thought about it a moment then smirked wide. "Pass to King of Darkness," he said with a grin as he downed two shots.

Rey looked up at Ben, silently apologizing as he sighed and put a bottle on his head, standing perfectly still. She watched it carefully, but it never moved. Poe and Ben exchanges grind and glares as Ben continued to balance. Poe asked Jyn, Jyn asked Cassian, Cassian asked Kay, Kay asked Rose. Rey smiled up at Ben and reached up to take the bottle off of his head. He let her and watched as she took a sip of his drink before giving it back to him. She watch heed him study it for a moment before hesitantly taking a drink from it, pushing far from his mind the childish notion of indirect kissing.

"Ben! Truth or Dare?" Rose said with a grin.

Ben sighed in annoyance. "Dare." He wanted his keys back.

"Kiss someone in this room."

Rey blinked in disbelief. Why was everyone picking on him? She saw the brief glance from Ben and wondered what he was thinking. She didn't have to wait long as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand with a smirk, making Rey snicker. Everyone was about to protest, but Ben shrugged. "You didn't say where," he reminded them.

Rose giggled. "You're right."

It was then that Rey realized that Rose wasn't picking, but helping. She smiled gratefully at her friend and Rose winked at her. Ben grinned down at Rey. "Let's get the keys back," he whispered so only she heard. Rey gave him a grin. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She didn't know why she trusted him, but she did and it was such a welcome feeling.

"Hug someone in this room," he said as he swigged his beer.

Rey debated hugging him, but knew that would probably make him uncomfortable so she hugged Rose instead, the two girls laughing quietly. She walked back to her position next to Ben and glanced at him a moment. "Ben, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hug Poe," she knew he wouldn't. He wrinkled his nose as Poe held out his arms mockingly. Rose brought him two shots and Ben downed them.

"You hug Poe," he said as he caught on.

Rey shrugged and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "At least someone loves me," Poe sniffled.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Only for the dare. Don't get ahead of yourself," She shout back at him before taking her place next to Ben again. Somehow their hands kept mingling because as soon as she stood next to him, her hand found his again.

Rey turned to Finn. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Rose. We all know you want to. And it has to be on the face!"

Finn and Rose blushed in unison before Finn leaned to kiss her cheek, but Rose turned to catch his lips instead. When they parted, Rose giggled and hugged Finn as he stood there blushing and smiling at Rey as thanks. The game kept going on and Ben and Rey remained off the radar until Poe got another turn. "Rey?"

"Dare." She wanted to get this last Dare over with.

"7 Minutes in Heaven with King of Darkness. Upstairs."

Rey rolled her eyes. "You're such a child, Dameron."

"You could drink and pass if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Rey sighed. "I'm not uncomfortable-"

Rose walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Rey, you have to kiss at least once. That's the rules..." When Rose pulled away, she had an apologetic look on her face as Rey felt her face light up. Before she could protest, Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Rey's hand, pulling her upstairs to everyone's astonishment. She tried to protest, but Ben heard none of it.

Once they were upstairs, he shut the door behind them and turned to Rey, who looked oddly uncomfortable. "Relax. I'm not planning to jump you," he huffed as he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Ben... do you know the rule of this?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. You don't have to kiss me."

"But the others-"

"Lie."

Rey met his eyes then. He held a certain sadness, but also... hope? She blushed at the thoughts running through her head. It was just a kiss and she did want to... But what if he didn't? She frowned at that. Was there something wrong with her?

"Let's play our own truth or dare, shall we?" he asked with a small grin which brought her comfort.

"Sure." She sat on the bed next to him and their hands found each other again. "Truth."

"Why have you been holding my hand all night?" His tone was sincere, but also curious and cautious.

Rey blushed and shrugged. "I-I don't know... I like it..."

Ben nodded quietly. "Truth."

"Why have you let me hold your hand?"

Ben chuckled. "I like it, too."

Rey smiled at him. "Truth."

"Why are you so nice to me when others aren't?"

She thought about it for a minute, his eyes trained on her the whole time. The darkness of his eyes seemed to search her very being, yet held such attentiveness that she wasn't used to. "You're not as bad as they think you are. A little rough around the edges, sure, but nothing terrible. You seem like a good guy," she said with a smile his way.

Ben considered her answer carefully, contemplating his next step. "Truth."

"Why are you really here tonight when Poe made it painfully obvious that you usually hate it?"

His gaze intensified, holding all seriousness as he stared into her eyes. "You."

"Me?" she questioned with evident confusion.

"You," he repeated.

"I don't understand."

Ben gave her a smirk then."Next time. I believe it's your turn."

"Truth."

"What did you mean when you said you like me?" His tone held a veiled tease in it, which made her blush a little as she looked away shyly.

"Where's the alcohol?" she mumbled. Ben chuckled at her and offered a beer. She took it and swigged it before handing it back to Ben nervously.

"Truth."

"Why did you stay for me?" Her eyes met his in a determined gaze. Ben gave her a smirk and shrugged as he swigged his beer to show his refusal to answer. "Hey! You said next time!"

"You don't answer my question, I don't answer yours, Sunshine."

She scoffed and crossed her arms indignantly. "Fine... Truth."

"Same question." He held out the beer to her with a grin, but she looked away.

"I think you're interesting. You're... different. In a good way..."

Ben felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he coughed uncomfortably. "Uh... truth."

"Same question, Darkside."

"I wanted to know the person whose picture Rose was flaunting all the time. Bonus, I'm not disappointed."

Rey blushed a dark red as she cleared her throat nervously. "Truth."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Rey looked up at him. His face was hesitant, but genuine. She could tell he was trying not to make her uncomfortable and that he didn't want that to happen, which made her smile softly at him. She moved their hands to go from simply holding, to weaving her fingers between his, palms flat on the bed as she stared at him. "Not at all."

His eyes flicked down to her lips and back to her face, allowing a small twitch of his lips to form a lopsided grin. "Dare."

"Act on the first thought that pops into your head."

Ben's eyes widened as he stared at her. "You don't want me to do that, Rey."

"Then take a drink."

He started at her for a long moment, as if debating what he should do. He wanted to act, but would he scare her away? Her face held a certain challenge to it, as if her very gaze was daring him to make a move. He felt the playful banter returning the more he stared at her and that gave him all the courage he needed. He rested his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, her eyes not even widening as she let herself be moved by him. Their lips met and Rey leaned closer, feeling the heat radiating off of his face from his timid disposition at the moment. She let her free hand rest on his that held her face, allowing the kiss to deepen to something sweeter. Tongues waged a silent war, both timidly becoming accustomed to the other.

When Rey let out a soft breathy moan was when he pulled away, both panting as their hearts fluttered in unison. Their foreheads met as they stared into each other's eyes, a silence that was oddly comfortable befalling them. "How long have you wanted to do that?" she teased.

Ben grinned at her. "I believe it's my turn, Sunshine," he teased back.

Rey laughed softly and nodded. "Dare," she whispered.

"Again," he said with a smirk. She was all too happy to oblige as her lips found his again, scooting closer and coming to rest in his lap as she wound her arms around his neck, abandoning his hand to tangle in his long soft hair. He wrapped one arm around her back as the other went upwards so he could hold the back of her head against him.

She broke the kiss this time to smirk down at him, her hands gently holding his face. She saw a real smile on his lips as he looked up at her with those manly features that looked boyish now. "Same question," she teased.

"What makes you think I want to pick Truth?" he tossed back with a grin.

"Well... if you pick Truth, that's your question. If you pick Dare, I Dare you to tell me the answer to that question," she asserted with a small chuckle.

Ben laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. "Cheater," he whispered. She giggled in return. "Since I picked you up," he admitted with a grin.

Rey smirked and nodded. "Dare."

"Date me."


	3. Date

**A/N: This story is so much fun. It adds an immature element that's nice from time to time. Anyway. This is the last installment for the D part of this prompt. Sorry for the late upload! It's difficult trying to write this on my phone. We had just moved and were settling in and then the Internet was stupid slow and wouldn't load FF, sooo I had to result to my phone, and I kept losing my train of thought lol Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**DARE**

_Chapter 3: Date_

* * *

Rey smiled a bright smile at him and kissed him again chastely. "I will, but not because of a Dare."

Ben grinned and nodded. As he was leaning back in for another kiss, the door flew open, making them both look to the door at the intruder with annoyance. Poe and Finn stood gasping as Rose giggled and clapped. Rey and Ben looked at each other and snickered to each other. Rey reluctantly got off of his lap and he stood as well, their hands leaving together again. "Backfired again, Poe," Finn laughed as he punched his shoulder.

Poe rolled his eyes. "About time the King of Darkness got a girl," he grumbled as he left the room with Finn laughing behind him.

Rose smiled at the two and handed Ben his keys. "I'm glad it worked out for you guys!"

Rey finally put it together. She gasped and gawked at her traitorous friend. "You arranged this from the start!"

Rose giggled and shrugged. "You both seemed so lonely... I had to do something..."

Rey was about to protest, but Ben shrugged. "I have no complaints."

Rey sighed in defeat. "Good. Now, run along and get some food. I'm sure she's starving after -ahem- that," Rose said as she rushed down the stairs.

Ben kissed the top of her head. "It's up to you. What would you like to do?"

She leaned against him with a small smirk. "What are my options?"

Ben wrapped his arms around her with a smirk. "I can cook... or we can go somewhere. Your choice, Sunshine."

She leaned close and whispered, "Surprise me," before kissing him again.

**X~x~x~x~x~X**

**1 YEAR LATER...**

Things were going smoothly between Ben and Rey. That party helped them realize that they couldn't be alone and that it was ok to need someone. They'd gone on several dates, each one increasingly better than the last. Somehow they always managed to have fun, and they keep up with the banter all the time. It was their thing. It worked for them. Poe has decidedly left Ben alone once he started dating Rey. Ben half-wondered if it was because Poe was secretly afraid of making her mad. Either way, work was more enjoyable for Ben. Rey had moved into town, closer to Rose and in effect closer to Ben. They'd tossed around the idea of living together several times, but decided that until things were more permanent, they wouldn't.

Six months into their relationship, Ben decided to make it more permanent. He proposed. Not in a traditional way either. No, what he did was special to them both. It reminded Rey of when they first started dating, of when they first met. A game of Truth or Dare. It wasn't out of their norm. They occasionally would play for fun, treating each other in ways only they could. But that time was different. Ben waited patiently for Rey to pick Truth, but she always picked Dare so he dared her to pick Truth next time. It was silly, but it worked. And he'd asked her if she'd marry him. At first, she thought he was joking. But when he showed her the ring, she knew he was serious. She answered with asking him for his pick of Truth or Dare, to which he responded with a Dare.

She told him to put the ring on her finger and to stay with her always.

They had gotten married not too long after that. And now they lived together as Mr. and Mrs. Solo. But they had a party tonight. All their friends would be there. And they had an announcement.

Ben walked into the kitchen and saw Rey standing at the counter, wearing a light blue dress that didn't reveal too much of her figure. He smiled and walked over to her, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her from behind to rest on her stomach. "They should be here soon," he said in his deep voice that made her shiver.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a knock interrupted her. Ben went over to answer the door to see Finn, Rose and their little one, Oscar, standing there. The little guy was three months old. Ben let them in and watched as Rey hugged Rose happily. She admired the little boy in her friend's arms and Rose let her hold him. Ben smiled at the sight. She was perfect. "So... when will you two have one?" Finn asked with a grin.

"One day," he said as he shut the door.

Moments later, another knock came. Ben answered it to find Poe, his wife Zorii and their two little ones. They were both nearly one. Poe had been reckless but made it up to Zorii by marrying her, he said for the sake of the kids, but everyone knew the truth about Poe and his high school sweetheart. Ben let them in and felt a headache coming on. Three Dameron boys... that was trouble.

An hour later and everyone was there. Cassian, Jyn, Kay, Paige... They all came. After a meal together, Rey nudged Ben, who looked as uncomfortable and awkward as he felt. He hated being the center of attention. He stood and cleared his throat to gain their attention. Once everyone had quieted down and turned their attention to Ben, he gave them all a lopsided grin. "So, not only did Rey and I wish to have dinner with friends... but we have an announcement." He watched as Rey stood beside him, grabbing his hand for some comfort and squeezing it gently. They exchanged a grin and Ben looked at his friends. "Under your seats are envelopes."

In utter confusion, everyone reached and found an envelope each. Rey stepped forward and smirked at them all. "Inside are various facts about us as well as some made up things. Your job is to figure out the truths from the tricks as part of our game. You take the first letter of each answer and arrange it to spell the message. If you need help, you get two hints collectively." Everyone exchanged glances and Rose giggled excitedly. "Get to it," Rey said as she clapped her hands.

Rey and Ben watched their friends set to work as they showed their drinks with smirks. Poe opened his envelope first and read off the instructions. "Two tricks and one truth about Ben. Take the first letter of your answer and write it down to arrange later." Poe glanced at Ben to see him grinning at the arrogant man. "Ben has always wanted to have a..." Poe read the answers to himself and worked a brow. "Girl, Fast car, or Boy..." He looked at Ben quietly for a moment and saw the evident confusion on the usually confident man's face. "What?"

Rose giggled. "It's a gender question, like for children. Would he prefer a daughter or a son or neither?"

Poe rolled his eyes. "Oh. Girl," he said as he wrote the letter down. Ben nodded in affirmation.

Rose opened hers next. "When Rey was young, what was her dream job?" Rose giggled as she thought of a little Rey. "Teacher... Pilot... or Nanny..." Rose laughed at the options. "Pilot for sure," she said with a wide grin at her tomboy friend. Rey grinned and nodded.

Finn opened his and gawked at the question. "Uhh... Ben's favorite color is... Purple, Green or Red."

"Black isn't an option?" Poe asked with shock.

"You call me 'King of Darkness,' but I do have a favorite color that's not monochromatic," he said as he started to clear the dishes with the help of Rey.

Finn studied the options carefully for a few moments, as did Rose, who looked at the two in the kitchen. They were opposites in so many ways. She wondered if they were opposites in colors, too. "Red?" she asked, earning a grin and nod from Rey.

Finn just stared at his wife incredulously. "How did you figure that out?"

Rose shrugged. "Look at them. They're opposites in almost everything. Why not colors?"

Everyone nodded and shrugged. Cassian opened his envelope. "When Ben was little, his favorite place to go was... Jakku Scrap Yard, Endor Park, or Yavin Cemetery." Cassian's brown went up as he chuckled lightly. "Assuming you weren't a creepy kid, the answer is Endor," he concluded as he saw Ben grin and nod.

Zorii was next. "Ben's favorite calendar month is... July, October or November?" Everyone exchanged curious glances as they tried to rack their brains about something new about Ben. They deliberate for a while, most saying October because of the festivities and the rest saying July because of when Rey and Ben met, which they were wrong on that because they met in August. Zorii looked at Ben for help. "All right, Solo. We're stuck."

Rey laughed softly. "Ben hates the heat. And we don't celebrate Halloween," she said with a shrug.

Rose furrowed her thin brows. "Why November?"

Ben grinned. "It has something to do with the answer."

Rose smiled as she looked at the three remaining envelopes. Jyn took one and opened it next. "What university did Rey attend?" Jyn laughed at that question. "Naboo, Ahch-To, or Scariff? Ahch-To," she said as she glanced at Rey, earning a nod. "Fun times," she said as she flashed a grin.

Rey smirked back. "Sure was." Rey didn't recognize Jyn at first at the party where she met Ben. Partly because Jyn had changed a lot. She went from this spunky person to this strong woman that Rey hardly recognized. She attributed it to her boyfriend, Cassian. Either way, she put two and two together afterwards. They hung out at Ahch-To for so long and then Jyn moved to Scariff. Rey lost contact with her and that was that.

Paige grabbed an envelope. "Ben spent most of his childhood where? Naboo at his grandmother's house, Cloud City with his Uncle Lando, or Kessel racing with his dad." Paige furrowed her brows. They started talking about Ben's love for cars, but also how much he liked spending time with his uncle. They couldn't agree again so Paige looked at Ben. "Help?"

Rey laughed. "Last hint, guys."

Ben thought about it for a moment. "I didn't like cars until I was a teenager. When I spent time with Lando, it wasn't in Cloud City."

"Ok. So Naboo," Paige said as she added the letter to the paper.

Jyn handed Kay the last envelope, earning a sigh from the socially awkward man. "Rey's favorite car is a... Tesla, Nissan or Lotus." Kay thought about it for a moment. "The probability of you liking a cheap Nissan is low, but the odds of you liking an expensive Lotus is lower. I reason you would prefer a Tesla."

Rey laughed and nodded. "You have your letters. Now you need to arrange them," she reminded them worth a grin. She watched as they all studied the letters silently.

Ben put his arm around her shoulders as he kissed her temple. Poe was glaring at the letters while Finn was looking like he was concentrating harder than ever. Rose was having fun. Zorii looked to be like she was just trying to solve a puzzle. Cassian and Jyn sat back smirking. Rey had no doubt that they'd figured it out. Cassian gave Ben a huge grin in acknowledgement, earning him an impish grin of his own. Jyn looked back to the game and watched everyone trying their best to arrange the letters. Kay seemed to have put it together first, but he said nothing, probably realizing he was smarter than most and didn't need to ruin it for others, as Cassian had told him countless times.

The concentration was interrupted when Rose gasped loudly and covered her mouth as she stood from the table. Everyone looked at her in confusion as tears started streaming down her face. She then leaned forward and arranged the letters for everyone else to be clued in: PREGNANT. Poe's eyes were wide, Finn got a grin on his face, Zorii smirked, Paige smiled. Everyone seemed to be happy for the couple. Rose was the first to congratulate her best friend, of course, as she ran to her and threw her arms around her, hugging her tight. "Oh, Rey! This is amazing news!" she giggled/cried into her friend's shoulder.

Rey wrapped her arms around her friend with a small chuckle as Ben let his arm drop from around her shoulders. Finn rose with Oscar and shook hands with Ben with a small smirk. "Take care of them, Solo," he said with a grin, knowing full well Ben would.

The squealing and fawning continued for a few more minutes as everyone congratulated the couple. "So that's why November, huh?" Poe said with a grin as he shook Ben's hand.

Zorii slapped her husband in the back of the head at the stupid question before hugging Rey with a smile. "We're happy for you, Rey," she said as she hugged her friend and nodded at Ben. "Ben," she said as she went to go gather the children, who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Poe," she called, earning a quick nod from said man as he walked over to her to take one of the two boys.

Poe stopped in front of Rey with his usual Dameron smile. "Congrats, Rey. Thanks for the invite to let us know your good news. We gotta get the runts in bed though," he said as he turned to Ben. "Ben," he said as he held out his hand for a shake, which Ben took quietly. "Thanks for having us. Can't wait to see your runt."

Ben grinned at him. "November 11, supposedly."

Poe nodded. "Four months will be done and over with before you know it." Ben nodded. The Damerons let themselves out with a wave.

Rose and Finn noticed that Oscar was asleep as well and she smiled softly. "We should probably head out, too. Oh, Rey, Ben, I'm so happy for you two!" she said as she wrapped the two in a big hug, pulling Ben down to an uncomfortable position, but he put up with it. When she let them go, she gave them a smile. "Are you showing yet?" Rose asked with a failed attempt at hiding her giddiness.

Rey turned to the side and pulled her dress tight against her stomach, revealing a small bump. "A little. It's big enough to where I can't wear my favorite pants," she grumbled before snickering.

Rose squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend again. "I'm so happy for you! Babies are so much fun!"

Rey laughed and nodded. "We'll see."

Rose finally let herself out, followed by Finn and a sleeping Oscar with a wave. Paige went with them.

Kay rose and nodded at Ben. "Cassian, I believe I need to return home as well. I need to be at work early tomorrow," he said as he nodded at the two and left the house. He wasn't rude; just awkward. Everyone had come to expect that Kay didn't really do social activities.

Jyn yawned softly and Cassian looked down at her. "Querida, perhaps we should go as well." Jyn nodded sleepily, but she fought it and stood anyway. She walked over and hugged Rey, conversing softly with her, earning and giving smiles. Cassian himself walked over to Ben and shook his hand. "Congratulations on your new addition, Ben. If you need anything, let us know."

"Thank you."

Cassian was used to social awkwardness. Ben had a little of it, but not nearly as much as Kay. Cassian was always good at conversing with socially awkward people. "So. November 11. Do you know the gender yet?"

Ben gave a small smile. "Girl."

Cassian laughed softly. "Just like you wanted, eh?" Ben nodded. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Jyn and Rey were now joining the conversation. Rey came up to Ben and wrapped her arms around him with a smile. Ben wrapped his arm around her and grinned. "Leia Ren," he said with a small smile.

Jyn and Cassian noticed the bond between the two and exchanged a grin between themselves. They knew there would be many more babies for them, but for now, little Leia would be a very happy kid. "We look forward to meeting her," Jyn said as she nodded at the two. "We'll see you later."

Ben and Rey saw them out and after Ben closed the door, Rey sighed as she flopped onto the couch. Ben chuckled to himself and went over to join her. As soon as he settled himself onto the couch, she snuggled tight against him, yawning softly as her head rested on his shoulder. "Truth or Dare?" Ben whispered to her.

"Truth."

"Do you regret anything?"

Rey was silent for a moment and Ben almost questioned if she fell asleep. Then she shifted in his arms and sat in his lap as she gently cupped his face in her hands. "My only regret is not meeting you sooner," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his lips. His hand went on her belly and the other around the back of her neck, holding her against him. And they both knew that November 11 couldn't come fast enough for either of them.


End file.
